


Hot Cocoa

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark brings a special present to lift Lex’s spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2015 [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com) Spring Fling [Bingo Card](http://clexmas.livejournal.com///107625.html).  
> Prompt: _Hot Cocoa_  
>  Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (1/5)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 18, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 8, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 828  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“A cold winter’s day needs hot cocoa like a hot summer’s day needs cold lemonade.”_

  


**Calvin Broder**  
**"Sayings Of A**  
**Seasoned Countryman"**  
**2010 C.E.**

Clark tramped through the fields toward what he privately called Castle Luthor. The landscape was white with snow. Vegetation was sparse, but there were red berry bushes that made a colorful contrast with the snow. The woods were bare branches and the pewter sky promised more snow, but Clark appreciated the stark winter beauty.

It was a bitterly cold day. While he was little affected by it, he still wore a warm red-and-white-checked lumber jacket, dark-blue cap and scarf, and red earmuffs. He pulled on blue gloves and shifted the square brown package he carried. A flock of Canada geese flew overhead while loudly honking. Clark watched the flock fly at a leisurely pace.

He would always love the land. The ‘big city’ was fun and exciting, but it would never be close to his heart like this land. If he didn’t have powers, he might have considered staying here to work the farm, content with the changing of the seasons and growing things from the earth. It was a good living, hardscrabble as it could be sometimes.

_Lex would say you’re being overly sentimental._

The thought of Lex caused him to smile. He always looked forward to seeing his friend. His boots tramped through the snow with ease. 

The castle loomed up against the sky like some gloomy replica of an Irish chieftain’s keep. Clark often wondered what it must be like to live in such a cold place. He was grateful for the cozy little farmhouse he knew so well, filled with love and laughter.

He continued his journey, noting the wreaths left over from Christmas on the door and walls. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently until it was opened by Adelaide, a stout, middle-aged woman in a black-and-white maid’s uniform and frilly white cap.

“Oh, hello, Clark!”

“Hi, Adelaide. Is Lex home?”

“Yes, but he’s not feeling well. He’s still in bed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Clark tapped the box he carried. “I think this might help.”

“What’s in the box?”

“You’ll see. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

& & & & & &

Lex stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He hated being sick. Even though his meteor power was fast healing, there were still uncomfortable moments before it kicked in. He sniffled and blew his nose.

_I hope Cook sends up some chicken soup soon._

He considered himself lucky that his father was not in residence. Lionel was not the type of parent who took care of a sick son. Instead, he would be hectoring him to get out of bed and “Power through it, boy, power through it!”

I should be grateful for small favors. What I don’t need is parrying with dear old Dad when I feel like nine miles of bad road. He glanced at his reflection in the dresser mirror. Sheesh, I look like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! He sniffled again and wiped his raw, runny nose. 

Footsteps sounded in the hall outside his room. Maybe he was getting his chicken soup.

The door opened. “Hi, Lex!”

Lex groaned. He did not need a cheerful Clark Kent right now with his lush lips and broad chest and beautiful green eyes, for crying out loud!

_I have enough problems when I’m well resisting Mr. Wholesome-But-Sexy._

“Are you in pain, Lex?”

Lex sighed. “No. What have you got there?”

“Hot cocoa.” Clark set the tray on the nightstand as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“What if I don’t want cocoa?” Lex asked in a cranky voice. 

“You’ll like this. It’s extra-creamy chocolate. I got it from _The Cream Puff_ in Metropolis.”

Lex’s eyes lit up. _“The Cream Puff?_ That’s my favorite café in the city!”

“I know.” Clark picked up a mug. “Do you need help sitting up?”

 _Damnit._ “I think I do.”

Clark put the mug down. He helped Lex to a sitting position and plumped the pillows. 

“Comfy?”

“Not too bad.”

“Can you hold the mug?”

“I think I can manage it.”

“Here you go.”

Lex nearly burst out laughing as he saw the tiny marshmallows floating on top of the dark chocolate. “Where’s my peppermint stick?”

“Sorry, all out. Christmas has been over for a month.”

“So Smallville is all out of candy canes?”

“I don’t know much about town, but the Kent farm is without candy canes, sorry to say.” Clark sipped his cocoa. “Oh, wow, this is good chocolate.”

Lex watched Clark sip his drink, savoring it as he always did.

_The simple things give you such pleasure._

Lex sipped his own drink. “Mmm, as good as I remember it.”

“I’m glad.”

“I know.”

Clark smiled one of his patented Clark Kent smiles, and Lex felt dizzy.

“Thanks, Clark.”

“You’re perfectly welcome, Lex.”

Lex took a big gulp of cocoa. Not a bad way to spend a gray January afternoon.


End file.
